Deregulation of the airline industry has resulted in the proliferation of varied flight schedules and fares, each with its own particular set of eligibility requirements. Electronic data base services have assisted in the dissemination of flight schedule and fare information, but the effectiveness of such data availability has been limited by its own unmanageable volume. While some companies have developed general travel policies in an attempt to take advantage of competitive flight fares, it has heretofore been difficult to apply a given travel policy to the overwhelming quantity of flight scheduling and fare information. A system that could access flight, scheduling and fare information, and automatically apply a predetermined travel policy to select the preferred travel itinerary from the accessed information would be a decided advantage.